


Slave Bounty

by 9haharharley1



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Don't Read This, Don't read, I wrote this in high school, Like, On Hiatus, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Out of Character, ZaDr, its so bad, really bad, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9haharharley1/pseuds/9haharharley1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote many moons ago back in high school of '08. Involves OCs and a possible Mary-Sue before I realized she was a Mary-Sue.</p><p>Don't read this. Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from FF.net. Not beta'd. This was written before I realized one of my OC's was a Mary Sue.

“ARGH!!!” The angry roar sounded throughout the main hall of the Massive. Heavy footsteps stormed their way to the Communications Room. Slaves, Drones, and Technicians scrambled to get out of the way of the angry Irken making his way through the hall. Blood red eyes were narrowed to slits, hooked antennae lowered in rage. Kagan shot a menacing glare at everyone he walked by, a snarl at his lips. He stopped at the door of the Communications Room and slammed his fist down hard on the keypad, making it spark. The door slid open with a whoosh and Kagan stomped in. “My Tallest!” he yelled.

The two Tall Irkens in the middle of the room paused in their conversation with one of the Invaders and turned around to face the angry Tech. Tallest Red turned back to the Invader. “We’ll call you back.” The screen went blank and Red looked to the angry Irken making his way to them. “Ah, Kagan. And what happened to you to put you in such a cheery mood?” he asked sarcastically.

Kagan pulled himself up onto the platform the Tallest stood upon and snarled. He unbuckled the high collar of his uniform. “My Slave.” He gritted his teeth. “He’s escaped. I want him back. As. Soon. As. Possible.”

Purple raised an eye ridge. “Have you checked everywhere?”

“Yes,” Kagan gritted out. “I even searched all the cargo holds. I have checked every little nook and cranny of this ship. He’s not on it.” A metal spider leg came out of the angry Irken’s PAK holding a digital report. Purple took the report and read through it while the spider leg retreated back into Kagan’s PAK. “I had the Techs in all the Launch Bays to check for any cruisers that have launched in the last three hours. Only one. An Emergency Voot that left little over an hour ago.”

Purple passed the report to Red. “Are you sure your Slave was the one to take it?” asked Purple. 

“The security cameras said yes.”

“Well, what do you want us to do about it?” Red asked.

Kagan clenched a fist. “I want to ask permission to have someone locate and bring him back.”

One of Purple’s antennae pricked forward and he and Red shared a look. Red looked around the room and at all the fearful Technicians staring up at Kagan. He looked back to Master Tech. “Listen, Kagan. Why don’t you go back to your room and calm down? We’ll get in touch with planet Rinea and send a Bounty Hunter after Cephen, okay?” Red patted Kagan’s shoulder. 

Kagan snorted. “Fine. But I want him back alive and relatively unharmed.” He nodded his head slightly to his Tallest, turned, and hopped off the platform.

The tension in the room dropped considerably after the Master Tech left and there was an audible sigh of relief from some of the lower Technicians. Even the Tallest visibly relaxed. “That guy scares me when he’s angry,” Purple muttered. Red nodded. Purple then shook his head and turned to his co-Tallest, his face solemn. “Do we really have to send someone after him? You know as well as I do how badly Cephen is treated.”

Sighing sadly, Red shook his head. “Yeah, I know, Purr. But I said we would, and an angry Kagan is worse than a sadistic one. I wonder what he did to finally make Cephen snap and run away…” 

The two looked at each other before sighing in unison and facing the giant screen. “Patch a line through to Miathan of planet Rinea,” Purple ordered the Control Techs at the base of the main view-screen. The Techs hesitated a moment before doing as told. 

The Irken Corporate Logo blinked on screen for a minute before the line was picked up. On the screen was a Tall Irken male visible only from the waist up. He had dark crimson eyes -much darker than Kagan’s and Tallest Red’s- and the ends of his antennae were a little kinky. His right eye had two fresh, bleeding gashes on it and was heavily lidded. He wore a crimson armored chest plate with three scratches in it with red and black sleeves and padding. He had black zippered gloves that reached to his elbows. His armor stopped in the middle of his abdomen and the tops of his silver belt and gun cases were just visible on the screen. Jagged scars could be seen covering the right side of his torso.

Miathan smirked at the sight of the Tallest and raised a hand in salute. “Greetings,” he said in his deep voice. “And to what do I owe the pleasure of once again seeing your pretty faces?”

“Miathan!” Purple yelled in concern. “You look bloody awful! What happened to you?”

Miathan chuckled, his smirk never leaving his face. He reached up and touched his wounded eye. “Don’t worry. It’s nothing that hasn’t happened before. Although I can say that it will never fully heal… I only just got back from a hunt with a renegade Vortian. Put the scratches in my armor, too.” He shrugged, the armor riding up on his belly slightly. “Nothing new.”

Red raised an eye ridge, his lip curling up slightly. “You know we could have just given you a spot here on the Massive. You’re Tall enough for any position. Except for Tallest, of course.”

Raising a hand, Miathan waved it dismissively. “Thanks, but no thanks. I like being a Bounty Hunter. Thrill of the hunt and all that, you know?”

“I can only imagine…” Red muttered.

“Pleasantries aside,” Purple started. He glanced over at Red then to the Bounty Hunter. “We have a job for you.”

Miathan raised his hand again and wiped a non-existent tear from his good eye. “Aww… And here I thought you both just wanted to see my pretty face…” He sniffed. If it wasn’t for the fact that Miathan was good ‘friends’ with the Tallest and that he could easily kill them if he felt threatened by them, the Hunter would have been gone a long time ago. “What’s the job?”

The Tallest shared another look. “A run-away Slave,” they said in unison. 

“Ohh!” The Hunter smirked widely. “Those are always fun to go after. As soon as they realize they’re being hunted, they resist as much as they can. Free will and all that. Who’s Slave am I going after?”

“Kagan’s,” Red answered.

If possible, Miathan’s smirk grew wider. “Just for that you’re going to have to pay me extra. How is the sadistic bastard doing, anyway?”

Purple scratched the back of his head. “Very… very angry.”

“And I’m not the one to anger him? Pity.”

Red shook his head. “We’ll send you a description of what he looks like and where he’ll most likely be heading. His name is Cephen.”

“Cephen, hmm?” Miathan mumbled. He tapped his chin. “Pretty name…”

The Tallest shared a look. They both knew that Miathan was the type of predator that liked to play with his prey. Red figured Miathan would like to do that with Cephen. “You know,” Tallest Red started, “you can take your time in finding him.”

Purple jerked his head toward his co-Tallest, narrowing one eye at him as if to say ‘What do think your doing?’ Red ignored him. 

“And why would I want to do that?” asked the older Irken. He raised an eye ridge and crossed his arms. “Your gonna pay me, I hope, and I kind of need the money as soon as possible.”

Red couldn’t believe what he was about to say. “Well, we know that you like to play with your ‘prey’, as you call it. Once you find Cephen, you can mess around with him - play with his mind and stuff. At the same time you’d be doing your own little bit to anger Kagan by making him wait for his Slave.”

One kinky antenna perked forward, and Miathan seemed to think this idea over. “Would you be willing to deal with Kagan for as long as the Slave is gone?” He seemed a little concerned.

Tallest Purple seemed catch on to what Red was doing. “We can deal with him,” he cut in. “But whenever you do find Cephen, don’t hurt him. Kagan said not to harm him too bad.” 

“Oh?” The Hunter cocked his head. “And why’s that?”

Both Tallest shrugged. “Probably so he can deal with the little run-away himself,” said Red.

Miathan narrowed his eyes. “Does he abuse him or something?” he asked angrily.

Both Tallest shrugged. “Every time we see him out of his room,” stated Purple, “he usually looks relatively healthy.”

“Relatively…” the Hunter whispered, almost inaudible to his leaders’ ears. He was silent for a few minutes, lost in his own thoughts. When he finally looked back towards his Tallest, he gave a short salute. “If you will please send the coordinates and information about this ‘Cephen’ I’d be much obliged. That way I can find a good time to get started.” 

Red ordered the Control Techs at the base of the view screen to send the information, while Purple continued to stare up at Miathan. “Where he’s most likely heading is quite a long flight away. You might want to leave sometime soon.”

On Miathan’s end of the transmission, the screened blipped. The Bounty Hunter nodded to his Tallest and gave them one final salute. “The next time I talk to you, I should hope to have the Slave in hand.” And with that the screen closed.

Purple sighed and stared at the ground. “Let’s hope he doesn’t call us anytime soon, then…” 

Red wrapped an arm around his co-Tallest and pulled him close. “Hey, don’t worry, Purr. If Cephen’s smart enough to go to where we think he’s going, Miathan might have more than a little trouble catching him.” 

Purple nodded and leaned his head on Red’s shoulder. “I just hope ‘they’ let him have a little peace while he stays with them.” He smiled slightly. “Zim can’t possibly be that loud, can he?”

Red shook his head. “I don’t know, Purr. But that’s why Kad is there with him. She can keep them in line.”

“Are you sure?”

Red grinned cheerfully. “Nope.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth.

_ Six Months Later on Earth _

 

“DAMMIT!!! YOU STUPID ROBOTS!!! What have I told you about blowing up the microwave?!?!?” a manic, 5’4, ex-Irken Invader screamed at the two knee-high SIR Units on the tiled kitchen floor of a freakishly narrow, glowing green house. Zim fumed down at the little ‘bots as waffle batter bubbled around them. The two robots blinked innocently and stupidly up at him. “Well?!”

 

“Um… Not to?” the one with lime green eyes and a curled antenna said.

 

“Then why did you?” Zim asked impatiently.

 

The other SIR smiled stupidly, tongue hanging out, and closing his cyan blue eyes. “Because it’s fun!” he screeched. The two SIRs’ then screamed “YAY!” in unison before diving into a pile of waffle batter nearest them. Zim slapped his face, and groaned exasperatedly.

 

“Oh, come off it, Zim,” a voice said from behind him. Two long, thin arms wrapped around him and a head rested on his shoulder. “Let them have their fun. I think they’re adorable.”

 

“Yes, but you don’t have to live with them.” Zim turned his head slightly to look at the human. “Can I help you, Dib-Creature?”

 

Dib shrugged awkwardly from his position and nuzzled into Zim’s neck. “Not really. But Kad wants to know why your yelling at her robot.”

 

“Because her robot is just as stupid as mine,” he said rather loudly. Dib let go of the alien and the two turned and walked into the living room. Upon entering, a flying pillow collided with Zim’s face. Once it fell to the ground, Zim glowered at the two females sitting on the couch. Dib was trying to hold back a snicker. “What was that for?!” he yelled at his older sister, Kad.

 

“For yelling at my robot,” she stated calmly. Dib’s little sister Gaz had her head in the older Irken’s lap with her eyes closed. Kad was currently threading her finger’s through the girl’s dark purple hair. “Unlike your robot, Apple is capable of taking orders. You should let her have a little fun.”

 

“Yes, but unlike Gir,” Zim argued, “Apple can control the way she acts. You programmed her to be the way she is, remember? She still shouldn‘t act the way she does.”

 

Kad shrugged and grinned. “Makes life more interesting, don’t you think?”

 

“Would you both shut up?” Gaz asked, eyes still closed. “I’m trying to take a nap.”

 

Kad looked down at her and smiled apologetically, even though Gaz couldn’t see it. “Sorry, hon.”

 

Zim crossed his arms and was going to say something else, had the almost forgotten Dib not reached up and stroked one of the Irken’s sensitive antennae. Zim relaxed immediately and fell back against the human.

 

“I think you’ve argued enough for the time being,” Dib said. He steered Zim over to the couch and sat down on the opposite end of the other couple, pulling Zim into his lap.

 

Gaz opened her eyes as she felt the shift in weight. She craned her head to look over at the two boys. “At least someone knows how to get Zim to shut up,” she said with a slight smirk.

 

Kad looked down at her with a mock frown. “Aw, that’s not very nice Gazzy,” she reprimanded mockingly. Gaz gave her a look before reaching up and stroking one of Kad’s own curly antennae. Kad fell back against the sofa contently, letting out a quiet moan.

 

Dib looked over at his sister and grinned. “These things are amazing, aren’t they?”

 

Gaz returned a small grin of her own. “Oh, yeah. It’s the only way to get them to shut up, other than sex.” Both of them laughed.

 

After a few minutes of antenna stroking, Dib finally stopped. Zim blinked slowly, before curling into his human. “I hate it when you do that…” he hissed contently. Dib chuckled and rubbed around the base of the black stalks.

 

Gaz, meanwhile, had sat up and was stroking one antennae, along with Kad’s Invader symbol that was tattooed into the back of the alien’s head. She had found - completely on accident, of course - that the skin was extremely sensitive to touch since it never fully healed. Gaz had later learned that this was the reason why very few Irkens even considered getting a tattoo. The same was with some sort of piercing, which Kad also had in her right antenna. It made for weaknesses. Gaz loved using that sensitivity to her advantage.

 

Kad started purring after a while. Gaz loved the purring. It didn’t take a lot to get Kad to purr.

 

Zim looked lazily over to the two girls. “You might actually make her pass out with all the attention your giving her,” he commented. Gaz shrugged and gave him a little smirk.

 

Her and Zim had become something akin to friends since Kad had landed on Earth nearly a year ago. She had been merely checking up on her little brother, but unlike Zim, she found the planet enjoyable, having vacationed in London, England a few years back. But that’s a story for another time.

 

Zim owed his older sibling a lot for getting him together with Dib. The two had put aside their rivalry after all of Kad’s urging, and were now happily dating. Of course they still argued a lot, but those usually ended in hot make-out sessions.

 

After she had arrived on the planet, Kad had started ‘courting’ Gaz for a few weeks. Gaz had mostly ignored her, but soon realized that the Invader wasn’t going to give up. The human had decided to try out a relationship with the blue-eyed Irken mostly just to get Kad to stop following her around. She now found herself to be quite happy around the alien.

 

Gaz stopped the stroking of the antenna and tattoo when she suddenly felt lips on her neck. Kad groaned in irritation. “Aw, why’d you stop?” she asked, lifting her head slightly.

 

The two boys over on the other side of the couch looked over at them. “Get a room,” Zim muttered. “If I can’t make-out with the Dib in front of you, then you shouldn’t be able to make out in front of Zim.” His complaint was directed mostly at Gaz.

 

The human girl just shrugged in response. “We’re not making out. And it’s not my fault you two are hornier than us.” Kad nodded her head in agreement.

 

Dib narrowed his eyes at his sister. “You two are louder than us! With as much noise as you make, it’s no wonder why I have to come over here to get some sleep every night!” Kad was about to retort.

_CRASH_.

 

Followed by the loud noise, the house rumbled and shook slightly. All four heads turned to the window, where the sun was starting to go down. Smoke started to rise within view.

 

“What the hell?” Kad mumbled.

 

She and Zim got up from their perches and walked briskly to the windows. Zim got there first. He looked out the window and gasped in shock and horror. He quickly ran out the door, practically throwing the purple thing off it’s hinges in his haste. Kad looked out and her blue eyes widened. She ran out after her little brother.

 

Both were too worried to think about grabbing their wigs and contacts.

 

The two humans left sitting on the couch stared after them. They shared a look with each other before getting up and following the Irkens.

 

Once outside they saw what made the two aliens worry. Dib’s eyes widened and Gaz’s hand flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp.

 

Sticking out of the ground in a small crater was an Irken Vootcruiser, about the same size as the one Zim had up in his ‘attic’. Kad was circling around it, although the humans didn’t know what she was searching for, but they didn’t question or say anything. Kad was an Elite Invader. She was practically raised on these things. She knew what she was looking for. Zim was trying to pry open the windshield that blocked their view of the occupant in the Voot.

 

As she walked around it, Kad was able to locate where the weapons were supposed to be located. Problem was that, by prying open the latches to get to said weapons, there were no weapons to speak of. She immediately figured that this was an Emergency Voot, and that whoever was inside must have been trying to escape from someone or something.

 

Above her, Zim was able to open the windshield, having searched for a small hidden latch to the side of it. He pushed the shield up, and peered inside to get a view of the unexpected visitor. He gasped loudly, mostly in horror rather than anything else.

 

Kad looked up at him and quickly climbed up next to him. She studied Zim’s horrified look before taking a look at the interior of the ship. Her gasp of horror came out as a name.

 

“Cephen?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be a prequel to this about how Kad came to Earth and got with Gaz, and how Dib and Zim got together. If anyone is really that interested, I might post the first couple chapters that I wrote back in high school. 
> 
> On hiatus.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehing I started back in high school many moons ago. On permanent hiatus.


End file.
